


Unexpected

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gang AU, tumblr au prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The boss decides to test new gang member B’s abilities by ordering them to kill A. A is the boss in disguise." AU </i>
</p>
<p>For the first time in her life, Carmilla can truly say that she is happy and content with her life. In order to keep her life the way it is now, she just has to pass a simple test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Carmilla stepped off the last step of the bus and immediately crinkled her nose at the city around her, already wondering if coming here was such a good idea.

“Here” was a city by the name of Silas that she had honestly never heard of until she’d gotten an email from probably the only foster brother she really cared about. He’d sent her an email to an old account she’d made when they were still in the system together, how he remembered that after all these years was a mystery to her. Even she wouldn’t have remembered if she wasn’t still using it just because she rarely got on the internet.

Will hadn’t said much in his first email and he’d actually sent it about a month before she’d finally checked it one day when she was at the library using a public computer but he had gotten back to her quickly once she’d replied to him.

Eventually, over the course of a few weeks because the library computers were always busy, they had talked and he finally started asking more personal questions about what she’d been up to since getting out of the system.

She hadn’t wanted to tell him anything at all and he had always had a knack for knowing her so he started telling her about his story after he aged out of the system nearly a year ago.

He explained how he’d managed to get a job and hold everything together for a while until he got suddenly laid off and everything went to hell. He told her how he’d been homeless for a few months, constantly afraid of what was going to happen to him while he slept because the town he ended up in was supposedly full of “gang” activity.

Carmilla started to feel bad for him just reading his story but she knew there wasn’t much she could have done then and honestly, there wasn’t much she could do now either.

But, unlike her own very similar story, his had a happy ending. He told her about a guy named Kirsch that he had met who, once he found out Will was living on the streets, took him in.

Which was good.

Except, Kirsch was apparently part of one of the gangs he had been so afraid of.

Will said that he enjoyed it there once he became part of the gang too, that these people were more of a family than he ever had and Carmilla couldn’t bring herself to point out that a gang like that could not be a good replacement family. She did however express her concerns about his safety, about what kind of trouble he could get into by joining a gang.

He pointed out that he’d done worse things while in the system and out on his own and said that while yes, they did do some questionable things, they took care of each other, no matter what.

At some point, she’d mentioned that her situation was pretty much the same as his and he’d immediately gone to ask if she could join which was absolutely not something she wanted him to do but since when did he ever listen to her anyway?

Apparently, the boss said she could join them as long as she passed their test so against her better judgement- plus it wasn’t like there was anything keeping her where she was anyway- Carmilla packed up what little belongings she still had and used the last of her money to catch a bus out to Silas.

So now here she was, getting off the bus and looking at odd city in front of her. It was an odd mix of old and new. Somethings seemed so run down while others seemed brand new, all on the same stretch of street that she could see from where she stood.

Before she could look too much more around the town, she caught sight of a head of dark hair waving frantically, trying to get her attention.

“Kitty! Over here!” the man called out so she stomped over to him, irritated that he was still calling her by that old nickname and at the fact that she had to look up at him now. The last time she had seen him he had been the same height as her.

“Watch it. I can still take you even if you are a freaking skyscraper now,” she was so busy scowling at him she didn’t notice the other tall guy next to him until he spoke up.

“Whoa, bro. You sure she’s just your foster sister because you sure do look alike.”

“She’s related to me just as much as you are, bro.”

“Willy boy, I thought I was here to join a gang,” Carmilla interrupted, side eying the other guy, “not a fraternity.”

“That’s only if you pass the test and speaking of, we better get going. Is that all you have with you?” Will asked, gesturing to the bag she had slung over her back and she nodded.

“This is Kirsch by the way, the guy who saved my ass. You can also thank him for getting you in here too.”

Kirsch grinned at her and held his hand up for a high five of all things but she just glared at him and followed Will who had started walking down the road. She would not be thanking anyone until she got a feel for what was going on. In fact, she wasn’t even really sure if she wasn’t going to have to kidnap Will and get him out of this mess whether he wanted to or not.

The two guys walked ahead of her in silence for a while before she noticed Kirsch look at Will and when Will subtly nodded his head, she watched Kirsch’s face harden before turning around to her.

“So here’s the deal. Normally when we give people a chance to join us we watch them first like I did with Will here. I watched him for about a week before I approached him so we are kind of taking a chance on you here so I’m afraid your test is going to be a little harder because of that.”

“What do I have to do?”

“I’m getting there yeesh, you sure you aren’t related to my bro here? You are just as impatient as he was. So yeah, we are going to the house now you can stay there tonight and then for exactly two weeks starting tomorrow. If you haven’t finished your test by that time then I’m afraid you’ll have to leave. Okay?”

“Fine. Whatever,” she said, really starting to wonder just how good of an idea this was. She may be desperate but there was a limit to what she would do just to have a place to stay.

* * *

They had walked to a car parked way down the road and when she asked why they didn’t just park in the bus station parking lot, Will had just shrugged and said it was too crowded there so she didn’t bother asking anything else.

It took them a good half hour or so in the car before they turned off down a side road and spent another couple minutes going down a long driveway before they came to the biggest house she had ever seen.

This was the kind of house that you normally saw in movies or TV shows, not in weird little cities in the middle of nowhere.

“Impressive, huh?” Will said with a smirk as he looked back at her no doubt shocked face.

“Who did you have to kill to get this place, damn,” she said it jokingly but the car suddenly got quiet and she immediately regretted it, “uh anyway, so how many people live here?”

“Right now, there are six- uh I mean five of us. We have some other members that don’t live here though.”

Carmilla wanted to ask about what happened to the sixth person if there is only five now but she thought better of it. It was probably best she didn’t know.

Kirsch pulled around the house and into a very large garage with about five other cars in it already. She couldn’t help but notice that even after he packed the car they were in, there was still space for a few more cars.

They all climbed out of the car and she followed behind Kirsch as he lead them through the garage door and into the house.

Carmilla had never been a materialistic person, it was hard to be when you grew up in the foster system, but this house was the most amazing thing she had seen. She liked to keep her face void of emotion for the most part but she felt no shame in admiring this house.

Especially when the tour of the house finally ended in the room that was to be hers. It was mostly bare right now but it had a closet for her clothes and it had a bed and that was more than she had had in a long time. She’d been homeless for almost two years but even before then she’d never had a room to herself. She always had to share with another kid.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better Kirsch pointed out that her room had a bathroom connected to it, that connected to someone else’s room but he said that one was empty right now so all she heard was that she had a bathroom, with a legitimate bathtub, all to herself.

She was beginning to think she would kill for a chance to stay here.

* * *

The two idiots gave her a set of keys, one for the front door and door leading into the garage and then another key to her room which she was grateful for. She didn’t want to carry her bag around all day but she also didn’t want to just leave it lying where anyone could get to it. It’s not like she carried anything valuable but it was literally all she owned in this world and she just didn’t trust people.

Once her stuff was safely locked up, they took her down to the dining room so that she could meet the rest of the gang.

The first person she met in the dining room was Danny and she couldn’t help herself, “is everyone around here freaking giants?”

“Wow super pale and not a bit of color on you. Are we letting vampires in now?” Danny crossed her arms and glared down at Carmilla but before Carmilla could reply, someone came around the corner.

“Now now, there will be no fighting at dinner time. Come, let’s all eat,” the woman with curly red hair said, gesturing for Danny to move along before turning to Carmilla, “Hi. You must be Carmilla. I’m Perry. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Do you have any food allergies? I do most of the cooking here, it’s my specialty. We have a lot of people though so I can’t possibly fix different meals for each person but if you don’t like what we are having or your miss the time it is served then you are welcome to use the kitchen, just make sure you write down what you use the last of so we can get more but don’t worry about that we can talk about little things like that later. Sit, sit!” Carmilla started as Perry took her by the shoulders and turned her around, directing her to a spot between Will and someone with short red hair.

“Hi. I’m Lafontaine. So you are the sister that Will hasn’t shut up about?”

“Guess so,” Carmilla replied as Perry sat down and everyone started reaching for the food that was spread out on the table in front of them. It was honestly more food than she had seen in a very long time and though it wasn’t necessarily some of her favorite foods, she didn’t care.

Perry watched her carefully as she pulled food on her plate and she was starting to feel a little self conscious but she didn’t particularly care too much. She had an opportunity to eat a home cooked meal and she was going to do it no matter what. Besides, who knew how long it would be before she messed this up too? Then she’d be back out on the streets again.

Once she started eating though, Perry smiled at her and started eating her own food while making small talk with the rest of the people at the table and though they tried to talk to her she kept her answers short and to the point, not really giving too much away just yet.

After her stomach was completely full, and some banter back and forth between her and the giant known as Danny, dinner was over and though the rest of them were going to watch a movie, she was tired and headed up to her room. That was enough social interaction for her for one day.

She took a ridiculously long bath, and then a shower afterwards just because she could. It had been so long since she’d really gotten to enjoy a good bath or even a long shower. By the time she finally slipped between the covers on the bed, she was exhausted. Her whole body was tense, just waiting for something to happen, waiting for this chance to slip out of her fingers.

She fell asleep wondering just how far she would allow herself to go to stay here.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it again, I've found another Tumblr AU prompt to do. I've actually been sitting on this one for a while, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to explore this one or not but I have decided that yes, I do.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at hallow777.tumblr.com if you want. Feel free to come ask me questions there about this story or other stories if you want, I'll answer as long as it doesn't give away a big spoiler about what I have planned. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated but I don't reply often because I don't want to jack up the comment count with my replies so if want me to reply leave your tumblr or something I'll come reply to you there.


End file.
